Chocolate!
by BabyMinga
Summary: Tao mengira Yifan sudah mati. Tapi ternyata, mereka kembali bertemu di Canada dengan Yifan yang menjadi Kris— kekasih Baekhyun, sahabat baru Tao sendiri setelah Chanyeol "Kalaupun tidak ingat, bagaimana kalau mengulangnya dari awal lagi?"/ "Kau tau? Yifan itu, cinta pertama Tao." (TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao/ChanTao/Baekyeol/ChanBaek)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Gòngtóng diǎn (Common Denominator)

Cast : Kris Wu || Huang Zitao || Baekhyun || Chanyeol ||

Genre : School life, friendship, Sad, Comedy

Length : 1/?

Author : BabyMinga

Point of view by Tao

.

.

.

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Tao mengira Yifan sudah mati. Tapi ternyata, mereka kembali bertemu di Canada dengan Yifan yang menjadi Kris— kekasih Baekhyun, sahabat baru Tao sendiri setelah Chanyeol | "Kalaupun tidak ingat, bagaimana kalau mengulangnya dari awal lagi?" | "Kau tau? Yifan itu, cinta pertama Tao." | **_

_**.**_

Bahkan sampai abu itu sudah ditebar ke laut, aku masih tidak percaya itu dia. Tapi, gelang ini yang membuktikan segalanya. Gelang yang aku buat sendiri untuk Yifan untuk hadiah hari jadi kami ke dua tahun.

"Tao"

Aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sampingku. Tatapannya tertuju pada laut. Tangannya menggenggam tangan ku begitu erat. Sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya juga.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah"

.

.

.

"Namamu Kris."

"Oh?"

"Kau lupa? Kau ini tunangan anak ku. Byun Baekhyun."

"Maaf. Aku tidak mengingat apapun."

"Tidak benturan yang keras mengakibatkanmu amnesia. Aku akan membantumu mengingat kembali Kris"

-aku berharap tidak. Kau tidak mengingat apapun.-

"Daddy, kita jadi kembali pulang ke Canada?"

"Tentu saja, Baek."

…Meninggalkan China dan membawa kebohongan ke Canada…

.

.

.

"Tao! Kita berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di Western Canada Senior High School!"

"Benarkah? Wah!"

Kabar itu begitu membahagiakan untuk ku. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama, aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk belajar mati-matian dan mengikuti jalur beasiswa ke Western Canada Senior High School.

Yifan meninggal saat liburan kenaikan kelas tiga.

Aku memilih Canada karena tidak ingin terlalu berlarut-larut sedih di China. Meskipun aku sampai sekarang belum yakin Yifan sudah pergi.

.

**Welcome to Canada!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tao, aku ingin memperkanalkan kekasihku yang sering aku ceritakan waktu itu."

Aku menggenggam tangan Baekhyun antusias.

"Kris, kemarilah!"

…dan saat suara nyaring Baekhyun memanggilnya, nafasku tercekat.

Tangan ku melemas hingga tidak bisa lagi bergenggaman tangan dengan Baekhyun.

Mata itu…

Tubuh itu…

Semuanya…

"Yi… Yifan…" ingin rasanya aku memekik bahagia.

Tapi saat Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Yifan dengan erat, aku merasa kecil di antara mereka.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah ku. Aku gugup. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku gapai tangannya dan benar-benar merasakan tangan Yifan berada di tangan ku.

Hangat yang sama.

Ini benar-benar Wu Yifan. Aku yakin.

[COMING SOON]

.

.

.

**#Gyahaha… FF baru dengan rated naik. Bwehehe… masih prolog, loh. Mau liat antusiasme kalian. Tenang aja, yang ini bakal dilanjut gak kayak still you *digampar*ada yang pernah kenal alur cerita ini? Dari komik Chocolate. Aku lupa nama sensei-nya *gomen* Ah, ini gak menyiksa Tao sampai bener-bener kek BLP atau MWL. Di sini masih strong '-')9 gak menderita banget karena ada happy virus Chanyeol _**

**Tenang aja. Aku Cuma ambil jalan cerita, kok. Gak semuanya aku copy~ Mwehehe~ Baiklah. See you, soon! ^^**


	2. Yifan and Kris

Tittle : Chocolate!

Cast : Kris Wu || Huang Zitao || Baekhyun || Chanyeol ||

Genre : School life, friendship, Sad, Comedy

Length : 1/?

Author : BabyMinga

Multiply point of view

.

.

.

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**Summary : Tao mengira Yifan sudah mati. Tapi ternyata, mereka kembali bertemu di Canada dengan Yifan yang menjadi Kris— kekasih Baekhyun, sahabat baru Tao sendiri setelah Chanyeol | "Kalaupun tidak ingat, bagaimana kalau mengulangnya dari awal lagi?" | "Kau tau? Yifan itu, cinta pertama Tao." | **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Coklat itu pahit dan manis!"

"Itulah yang namanya cinta"

.

Aku tidak menyangka sudah dua tahun aku menetap di Negara asing ini— Canada. Negara yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh ku untuk menjadi tempat tinggal sekaligus tempat ku untuk menuntut ilmu.

Selain itu, sudah tahun kedua Yifan pergi. Tapi aku sama sekali belum mempercayai karena aku orang frustasi dan selalu berkhayal menganggap orang yang sudah mati masih hidup. Hanya saja, perasaan ii terlalu yakin untuk hal itu.

"Taozi"

Chanyeol naik ke atas kasurku dan duduk di sebelahku.

Ya, dia ikut bersamaku ke Canada. Sahabat yang baik, bukan?

"Ada apa?" aku memasukan foto Yifan ke dalam laci di samping tempat tidurku.

Tanpa berucap apapun, Chanyeol meluruskan kakiku dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pahaku. Ini sudah biasa. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam untuk hal ini.

"Kau masih memikirkan Yifan?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum kecut.

Sudah ratusan kali dia menanyai ini.

"Apa perlu aku kembali menjawabnya? Ku kira, kau sudah tau aku akan menjawab apa."

"Kau tidak berpikir membuka hati untuk orang lain?" entah pendengaranku yang salah atau apa, nada suara Chanyeol melirih. Tidak seperti bisanya yang selalu ceria dan membawa kebahagiaan.

"Selama aku yakin Yifan masih hidup, ku pikir tidak."

.

.

.

Saat itu usianya lima belas tahun saat cinta membuka matanya dengan sinar gaibnya, menyentuh jiwanya untuk pertama kalinya dengan jarinya yang lembut, dan Wu Yifan adalah orang pertama yang membangunkan rasa cinta itu.

Pertemuan konyol

Kalimat konyol

Pernyataan cinta yang konyol padanya

Setiap orang mengenang cinta pertamanya dan berusaha untuk menangkap kembali saat-saat aneh itu, kenangan yang mengubah lubuk hatinya, dan membuatnya menjadi bahagia tanpa memperdulikan seluruh kepahitan dan kesengsaraan.

Yifan pernah berjanji untuk mengajarkan apa itu cinta melalui sebatang coklat. Dia berhasil memerangkap Zitao dalam pesonanya.

Saking terpesonanya, hingga dia merasakan sakit saat jatuh. Masa-masa yang indah hilang begitu saja. Mataharinya menghilang.

.

..

…

Zitao terus saja mengutuk Mister Daniel yang menjabat sebagai guru olahraga. Apa salahnya jika hanya telat lima menit? Kenapa dia harus mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat tidak bagus? Mencabuti rumput liar di belakang sekolah seorang diri? Hell! Dia bukan Nobita!

"Stupid!"

Tao melempar asal rumput yang sudah dia cabuti.

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Ah!"

Mungkin karena terlalu kuat menariknya, Tao sampai terjungkal ke belakang dan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Bukan tembok. Mungkin sepasang kaki yang panjang?

"How stupid you are!" pemuda itu bergeram marah.

Tao buru-buru bangkit tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ditubruknya. Berulang kali dia membungkukan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat— kebiasannya saat di China yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," ucapnya berkali-kali.

**Tep**

Pemuda itu menarik pundak Tao agar berdiri tegap menghadapnya. Tao menurut dan saat dia menatap jelas wajah pemuda itu…

.

.

.

"Yifan?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Tidak mungkin Yifan berada di sini. Kemungkinan paling besar pemuda itu pasti ada China. Itu bukan Yifan. Ini Canada dan Yifan memiliki wajah keuturunan Negara ini. Lagipula, Yifan itu sudah— tidak! Tao adalah satu-satunya orang yang percaya kalau Yifan masih hidup.

"Yifan?"

Pria itu menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. "Namaku bukan Yifan." Pemuda itu menaikan dagu Tao hingga mereka saling bertemu pandang yang cukup lama.

**Cup**

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Tao yang bergetar.

"Aku Kris, Dear."

Dengan santai pemuda itu— Kris, berjalan melewati Tao yang tercengang di tempatnya. A kiss at their first meet? On lips?— bukan. Bukan itu yang membuat kepala Tao berdenyut-denyut dan airmatanya merembes keluar.

Apa Tao terlalu merindukan sosok Yifan hingga pemuda tadi terlihat begitu mirip dengan kekasihnya?

Tidak.

Tao sangat hafal wajah Yifan. Dia berani bersumpah, pemuda tadi adalah Wu Yifan yang sudah dinyatakan meninggal.

Tapi…

Tao membalik tubuhnya. Mencari sosok pemuda tinggi yang masih berada dalam jangkauan matanya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju lapangan. Dimana kelasnya sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Tapi tatapan mata tadi bukan milik Yifan.

Yifan tidak pernah menatapnya setajam itu. Hanya ada tatapan lembut dan penuh sayang.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran olahraga berakhir dan selanjutnya adalah istirahat.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke pinggir lapangan, dimana sesosok pria tampan yang menjadi pusat perhatian tengah menunggunya. Pelukan hangat langsung dia berikan pada sosok itu

"I miss you, Kris~" ucapnya manja.

Kris terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manja 'tunangan'nya. "I miss you too, my cutie pie!"

Kris memberikan handuk kecil pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelap peluhnya yang sudah deras mengucur dari awal pelajaran olahraga.

"Ah, Kris!" panggil Baekhyun. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada temanku. Ayo!"

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan besar Kris. Kris hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah kaki tunangannya yang entah membawanya kemana.

Halaman belakang sekolah?

Bukankah tadi dia baru saja mengunjunginya?

Kris memincingkan matanya melihat pemuda tadi yang menyebut namanya Yifan masih saja di sana. Berjongkok dan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar. Apa pemuda itu membolos atau terkena hukuman?

"Tao!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menarik Kris mendekati Tao yang tdak mendengar panggilannya yang melengking.

"Tao!" panggil Baekhyun lagi.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan seorang pria. "Baek?" dia berdiri dan membelalakan matanya melihat dengan siapa Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ah, Tao! Di sini kau rupanya!"

Tao menundukan wajahnya. Tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya dan merangkulnya.

Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Tao dan pemuda manis itu harus mengangkat kepalanya. Saat dia bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun, Tao bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol meremas pundak Tao. Dia memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu kuat. Dia tau bagaimana perasaan Tao sekarang. Pasti terlalu tekejut.

"Tao, aku ingin memperkanalkan kekasihku yang sering aku ceritakan waktu itu."

Tao mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah dia antusias.

Tao melirik Kris yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Rasanya dunia jatuh ke atas pundaknya. Pemuda pirang itu biasa saja mentapnya. Hell! Padahal dia baru saja dicium oleh si pirang itu.

"Namanya Kris. Tunganganku."

Cengkraman Chanyeol semakin kuat pada pundaknya. Tao menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lirih. Dia kemudian menggeleng perlahan tanda tidak apa-apa.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kris."

Tao tersenyum riang (palsu) dan menerima jabatan tangan Kris.

"Tao. Dan ini…" Tao melirik Chanyeol yang menatap datar ke arah Kris. "Dia ini—"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kekasih Tao."

Tao membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya Chanyeol akan memutuskan tautan tangannya dengan tangan Kris. Lalu apalagi ini? Mengaku sebagai kekasih Tao?

"Ups. Sorry!" ucap Kris santai.

"Chan—"

"YA! Kenapa kalian tidak menceritakan kalau kalian sudah jadian?" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tao, sampai-sampai pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu terhuyung ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Baek," Chanyeol melerai Baekhyun dan Tao. "Kau pikir, kau saja yang mempunyai kekasih? Aku juga!" Chanyeol merangkul Tao dengan mesra. "Kami sudah dua bulan, Baek," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Yifan dan menatap kesal pada 'pasangan' Tao dan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa sombong dan menggoda Kris di depanmu. Padahal, aku ingin sekali mengataimu tak laku, loh~" Baekhyun terkikik geli.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah cantik pemuda yang tengah menumpukan dagunya pada bingkai jendela yang terbuka. Sinar rembulan membantunya untuk semakin menganggumi sosok cantik itu.

Tidaksepatah kata pun dapat terlukiskan, wajahnya mencerminkan kepedihan lalu keagungan. Kecantikan wajah Tao tidak klasik; kecantikan itu seperti mimpi wahyu yang tidak dapat diukur atau diikat atau ditiru oleh kuas pelukis, atau pemahat, atau pematung.

"Tao," panggilnya pelan.

"Apa ada kemungkinan besar dia itu Yifan, Chan?" suaranya rendah.

"Dia sudah mati Tao."

Si cantik menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa mengenali Yifan dengan baik. Bukankah kau sahabatnya? Kau seharusnya bisa."

Sebenarnya waktu itu Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Awalnya dia menganggap Yifan sahabatnya. Hanya saja, orang baru itu— Yifan, datang dan langsung bisa merebut hati Tao, Chanyeol membencinya. Dia benci saat bibir mungil Tao menceritakan tentang Yifan setiap harinya.

Tapi bukan berarti dia bahagia mendengar kabar Yifan meninggal. Dia merasa ingin sekali menghidupkan Yifan dan memberikannya pada Tao. melihat Tao seperti mayat hidup selama berbulan-bulan, membuat dadanya sesak dan tak bisa tidur dan makan dengan tenang.

Dalam hatinya dia percaya kalau itu adalah Yifan. Hanya saja, dia takut. Tao yang bisa sedekat ini dengannya menjauh, hinga tak bisa dia gapai. Panggilah dia terobsesi pada sosok cantik ini.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya itu Yifan."

Rasanya sakit.

Ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih murni daripadayang diucapkan oleh mulut.

Keheningan menyinari jiwa mereka, berbisik pada hati mereka, dan menyatukan mereka.

"Chan…" akhirnya keheningan malam dipecahkan oleh suaranya yang lembut.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mendekati Kris? Apa kau pikir dia lupa ingatan sehingga dia tidak mengenal kita?"

Miris sekali nasib pemuda Park itu.

"Tao…"

"Chan," Tao menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Tersenyum manis seperti anak kecil yang tak berdosa. "Kau ingin membantuku, 'kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Benarkah dia ingin membantu dan sakit?

"Ku pikir dia mengalami amnesia saat kecelakaan waktu itu. Aku tidak tau kenapa Yifan bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun— Ah! Rumah sakit! Mereka bertemu di rumah sakit!" Tao memekik. Beda sekali dengan dirinya yang nampak rapuh beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tao kembali seperti semula dan bersemangat.

"Tao, bukankah dengan begini kau mengkhianati persahabatanmu dengan Baekhyun?"

Kembali sinar semangatnya hilang. Obisidiannya bertemu pandang dengan hazel milik Chanyeol.

Namun sedetik kemudian Tao tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Yifan tidak kembali padaku. Mengingatku saja itu sudah cukup." Kata-kata manis jatuh dari bibirnya seperti tetesan embun yang jatuh dari mahkota bunga saat mereka tergoyang tertiup angin.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

***Yuhu~ part pertama galau aja dulu, keles. Santai bro-santai *ketjub* Part bahagianya ada di chap-chap depan. Tapi pasti ada sedihnya, lah. Pendek? Gak papa, dums. Biar greget. Wkwk~**

**Apakah bahasanya terlalu berat? Saya rasa iya-_- Rada nyerempet Baby Love Pain, yak -_-**

**So, pengen liat kegilaan Tao yang sebenarnya dalam memperjuangkan Yifan? Kris? Review! Review! ^_^**

**So, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Chocolate!

Cast : Kris Wu || Huang Zitao || Baekhyun || Chanyeol ||

Genre : School life, friendship, Sad, Comedy

Length : 2/?

Author : BabyMinga

Multiply point of view

.

.

.

**_BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! _**

**_._**

**_Summary : Tao mengira Yifan sudah mati. Tapi ternyata, mereka kembali bertemu di Canada dengan Yifan yang menjadi Kris— kekasih Baekhyun, sahabat baru Tao sendiri setelah Chanyeol | "Kalaupun tidak ingat, bagaimana kalau mengulangnya dari awal lagi?" | "Kau tau? Yifan itu, cinta pertama Tao." | _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Cinta sama seperti coklat.

Bisa mencair dan akhirnya menghilang

.

Tao menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Sudah satu setengah jam yang lalu dia duduk di halte bus menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang. Dia ingin menelpon Chanyeol agar menjemputnya. Hanya saja, battery ponselnya sudah habis dan dia lupa mengisi ulang battery nya di rumah Krystal saat kerja kelompok tadi.

Dia melihat ke sekitar dan menemukan mesin minuman otomatis. Tao beranjak dan mendekati mesin itu. Beberapa menit dia memilih minuman dan akhirnya dia memutuskan sekaleng pepsi. Tao mengeluarkan beberapa koin dan memasukannya pada slot yang tersedia; namun satu menit dia menunggu, tidak keluar sekalengpun minuman yang dia pilih.

"Hah, bagus sekali nasibmu hari ini Huang Zitao. Mendapat tugas kelompok dengan wanita, mencair di halte bus dan sekarang, kau kehilangan uangmu hanya untuk berdonasi pada mesin minuman rusak," gerutunya.

BRAK!

KLUNG!

Tao mengerjapkan matanya melihat kaki panjang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menendang mesin minuman itu. Tao mengamatnya dengan seksama. Sepatu merk Nike dan celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki panjang pria itu.

Tao memutar tubuhnya dan terbelalak.

"Yi—ah, Kris?"

Kris tersenyum tipis dan menundukan tubuhnya. Dia mengambil minuman kaleng itu dan memberikannya pada Tao yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Yours?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengambilnya dan mengangguk kaku. "Yes." Tao menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan. "Thank you. I'll leave now." Tao membungkukan badannya dan berbalik.

Kris buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya dan menahan tangan Tao.

Tao masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Dia ingin sekali menghempaskan tangan Kris ketika sebuah bus melewati mereka dan berhenti di halte bus untuk beberapa saat. Bus itu kembali melaju dan kaki Tao terasa menempel di aspal. Sayang sekali, itu adalah bus terakhir.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kris melepaskan tangannya.

"Sure, you may." Tao tak membalik tubuhnya. Dia sudah pasrah saat sudah membayangkan jalanan panjang dan sepi menunggunya untuk berjalan kaki.

Kris memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Kau Tao, 'kan?"

"Ya."

Kris berjalan ke depan Tao dan melihat dengan seksama sosok Tao yang saat itu hanya mengenakan celana training merah dan kaos v-neck polos hitam. Ada tas punggung berwarna biru dongker yang menggantung di pundaknya. Hari ini dia terlihat begitu manly.

"Angkat kepalamu dan aku ingin melihat wajah pandamu yang selalu Baekhyun ceritakan tentang teman sebangkunya."

Tao tak mengindahkan permintaan Kris. Kris mendecak dan menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh dagu Tao dan mengangkat kepala yang dari tadi menunduk ke bawah; seperti bunga yang layu.

"Matamu memerah dan basah. Ada apa?"

"Aku—"

"Kau menangis dan selama seminggu kau tidak masuk sekolah bersama kekasihmu. Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya Baekhyun?"

Tao menahan nafasnya melihat ekspresi datar Kris. Semuanya sama dengan sosok Yifan. Tao benar-benar ingin melompat ke dalam pelukan sosok di depannya. Hanya saja dia sadar, Kris adalah milik Baekhyun dan masih banyak kemungkinan lain kalau Kris dan Yifan adalah orang yang berbeda.

Tao mundur beberapa langkah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau temannya Baekhyun? Kau boleh cerita apa saja padaku. Aku berani menjamin rahasiamu aman."

"Ti—tidak usah. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"…"

Kris maju mendekati Tao dan menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda panda itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Setiap hubungan pasti ada masalah. Kau pasti tidak tau seberapa banyak aku bertengkar dengan Baekhyun."

Tao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Dia melirik tangan Kris yang masih bertengger manis di pundaknya. Bagi Tao, ada sesuatu yang kurang lengkap di sana. Jika itu adalah tangan Yifan, akan ada gelang katun buatan Tao.

Tao tersenyum miris dan menyingkirkan tangan Kris dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah membantu sedikit." Tao tersenyum kecil. "…tapi kau salah. Aku sedang merindukan—" Tao menatap Kris penuh harap, "—cinta pertamaku."

Hening menjadi tembok besar di antara mereka yang saling menatap. Tao sangat berharap kalau Kris di hadapannya adalah Yifan yang hanya lupa ingatan dan sedikit mengingat dirinya yang pernah menjadi kekasih Yifan.

.

Sepuluh detik…

Tiga puluh detik…

Satu menit dan tak ada respond sama sekali.

"Haha…" Tao tertawa sarkatis, "tidak usah dibicarakan. Sudahkan? Kalau begitu, aku pulang."

Tao berbalik dan kembali menghela nafasnya pelan. Berada di dekat Kris membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan jantungnya terasa berhenti. Dia mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menjauhi Kris yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil tersenyum miring— dia seperti orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sedetik menjadi pria lembut dan detik berikutnya menjadi pria brengsek.

"Apa kau hanya berpura-pura dengan kekasihmu itu?" suara lantang Kris menghancurkan keheningan malam itu.

Tao menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia tidak berbalik dan malah tersenyum miris. "Memang berpura-pura," lirihnya pelan. Dia tidak ingin Kris mendengarnya.

Tao melihat tangan kanannya yang tersemat gelang yang dulunya dipakai oleh Yifan. Dia menggenggam tangannya dan seketika matanya memanas. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "Bodoh! Aku merindukanmu!" Tao berbalik dan masih melihat Kris di sana yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri Kris dan langsung menubruk tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Kris tercengang dan tidak melakukan apapun selain diam dan merasakan tubuh bergetar Tao yang memeluknya.

"Yifan…" Dia tau dia salah dan menusuk sahabatnya sendiri dari belakang.

Untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin memeluk tubuh tegap itu.

"Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini. Aku mohon."

"…"

"Kali ini saja, tolong jadilah Yifan dan biarkan aku memanggilmu Yifan." Tao meremas jaket yang dikenakan Kris.

Kris menyentuh pundak Tao dan mendorongnya menjauh dengan perlahan. Dia mundur selangkah dan menatap Tao yang tercengang dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Yifan…"

Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya; dia menark tangan kanan Tao dan membuka telapak tangannya yang awalnya mengepal menjadi terbuka. Kris meletakan sesuatu itu ke tangan Tao dan mengepalkan kembali tangan Tao.

Tao membuka tangannya dan tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Coklat bisa memperbaiki keadaan yang buruk," ucap Kris dingin.

"Aku— aku benci coklat. Coklat itu pahit."

… dan aku benci coklat karena mengingatkanku tentang cinta pertamaku.

"Sama seperti cinta."

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris yang masih memasang wajah stoicnya.

Seperti déjà vu.

"Kenapa?"

Tao mulai menggali ingatannya saat pertama kali dia bertengkar dengan Yifan dan Yifan meminta maaf dengan memberinya coklat.

"Cinta juga ada manis dan pahitnya."

Jawaban yang sama, hanya berbeda nada saat berbicara.

Tidak ada tatapan lembut seperti waktu itu. Tidak ada usapan pada—

"Jangan menangis lagi, okay?"

— pipinya.

Kris baru saja mengusap pipinya dan menyeka air matanya. Ini sama dan rasanya sesak. Meskipun tangan Kris sedingin es dan sifatnya yang tak kalah dingin, dia tetap menganggap sosok itu adalah Yifan.

Tao mengangukan kepalanya.

"Aku harus pulang. Thank's."

Tao tersenyum— terpaksa, dan membalik badannya untuk pergi menjauh. Dia menulikan telinganya saat Kris berteriak dan menawarinya tumpangan. Lebih baik dia berjalan kaki untuk pulang meskipun harus memakan waktu sampai satu jam, dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin cepat pulang.

Kris di belakangnya mengerenyitkan keningnya dan detik berikutnya tersenyum remeh.

"Dia aneh."

.

Coklat itu mencair dalam genggamanku.

…

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam ketika melihat Tao datang dengan keadaan kacau. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat dan jangan lupakan keadaan matanya yang sembab— habis menangis. Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling peka pada Tao. Dia tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dia sudah sering melihat Tao seperti ini.

Tentang Wu Yifan.

Hanya itu saja yang bisa membuat seorang Tao si atlet wushu kesayangan sekolah, tampak seperti korban perkosa orang jahat.

"Tadi aku bertemu Kris."

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya memasukan buku ke dalam tas. Dia sudah tau ini.

"Lalu?"

Tao menatap ke luar jendela kamar apartementnya dengan Chanyeol. "Dia adalah Yifan—"

Chanyeol tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku social miliknya.

"—tapi dia juga adalah Kris."

Siapapun pasti bingung mendengar kalimat Tao yang terkesan labil.

"…dia Yifan yang lupa ingatan. Entah bagaimana bisa, aku yakin dia adalah Yifan—" Tao menutup wajahnya. "—tapi dia juga Kris."

"Maksudmu apa Tao?"

Tao menutup matanya. Dia membandingkan ingatan masa lalunya dan ingatan tadi saat di dekat mesin minuman otomatis.

"Kalimatnya sama. Dengan lembut dia mengusap pipi ku. Sama seperti dulu." Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi dia dingin seperti es. Sampai-sampai aku tidak berani menyentuhnya. Dia kasar dan dingin. Tapi Yifan lembut dan baik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya, Chanyeol menghampiri Tao dan menarik pemuda panda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dia sudah tidak kuat melihat Tao yang terus menderita hanya karena masalah cinta pertamanya.

"Kalau menurutmu dia adalah Yifan yang amnesia, kenapa kau tidak membuat ingatannya kembali?" Chanyeol mengusap sayang surai hitam Tao. "Tapi kau akan menghancurkan Baekhyun."

"Chan—" Tao menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang; **tidak apa-apa kalau tidak kembali padaku, asal dia mengingat ku saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup.**"

Chanyeol menatap mata kucing yang memancarkan sinar kepolosan dan kesucian dalam satu waktu itu takjub. Apa Tuhan benar-benar rela mengirimkan malaikat terbaiknya ke bumi hanya untuk merasakan sakit dan pahitnya dunia? Apa Dewi Aphrodite rela karya terbaiknya yang paling cantik hancur begitu saja?

"Aku selalu kagum padamu."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Tao dengan sayang. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan membuka hatiku untuk orang lain; orang yang dengan segenap hatinya mencintaiku, yang cintanya tidak kalah dengan cinta pertamaku."

"Yang bisa membuka hatiku hanyalah Yifan."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan; seakan jika dia membuang nafasnya lebih, maka dia akan mati kehabisan oksigen. "Aku tau."

.

Aku selalu tau tentangmu.

Tapi apakah kau tau tentang aku?

Aku yang selalu setia menjadi sapu tangan untukmu, aku yang selalu menjadi badut penghiburmu.

Kau tau? Aku lelah.

Dimatamu aku hanyalah seorang pemain sirkus yang berkeliling hanya untuk menghibur.

-Park Chanyeol-

.

..

…

"HYAA! LOOK AT YOUR EYES HUANG ZITAO!"

Teriakan Baekhyun yang menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, berhasil membuat semua perhatian teralih pada mereka— dia, Tao dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencopot kacamata minus Tao dan menunjukan kaca saku miliknya pada Tao. Tao tersenyum kikuk sementara Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Percuma saja Tao mengenakan kacamata transparant seperti itu, Baekhyun yang terlalu memperhatikan Tao pasti mengerti ada yang aneh, kenapa seorang Huang Zitao memakai kacamata minusnya, selain jam pelajaran.

"Baek, silent, please. Everybody looking at us." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memincing tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Park Bodoh? Seminggu tidak masuk sekolah dan masuk dalam keadaan Tao dengan mata sembabnya?"

Baekhyun menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol dan mengguncang-guncang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Oh, sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan julukannya yang seorang Diva sekolah.

"Baekkie, sudah, yah? Ini masih pagi dan kau ingin membunuh seorang siswa?" Tao mencoba melerai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Baek, aku tidak ap—"

"Ada apa ini? Ribut sekali."

Hening ketika sebuah suara baritone mengintrupsi mereka.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama— Baekhyun memegang kerah baju Chanyeol, Tao yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar untuk memisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka bertiga terdiam melihat Kris yang datang dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Kris…" Baekhyun mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwanya yang beberapa saat keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Kalian kenapa, hey?" kali ini jari Kris menunjuk secara bergiliran ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ah!" buru-buru Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan menempel pada Kris. Tangan mungilnya langsung menggelayut mesra pada lengan kekar Kris. "Kami hanya bermain, kok."

"Oh?"

Tao membugkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Chanyeol yang terjungkal akibat dorongan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dianggap pelan. "Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao sambil menyengir sarkartis.

"Ku kira tulang ekor ku patah."

Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol. "Ya! Aku hanya mendorongmu pelan, kok!"

"Sudahlah. Aku akan menenangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kembalikan kacamata ku, please!"

Baekhyun menyerahkan kacamata Tao pada pemiliknya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat brutal di depan tunangannya sendiri. Dia harus terlihat cantik dan mempertahankan gelar Diva yang sudah ia sandang dari Sekolah Dasar.

"Chan, ayo pergi!" ajak Tao.

Tao menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Kris. "Kami permisi, Baek dan… Kris."

.

Chanyeol menyerahkan minuman soda yang baru saja dibelinya di cafeteria kepada Tao. Yah, masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Chanyeol membawa Tao lapangan indoor sekolah.

"Kris selalu bisa membuat seorang Baekhyun yang cerewet mendadak menjadi Diva," ucap Tao tenang.

Chanyeol meletakan kaleng minumannya dan menatap lapangan basket yang kosong. "Yah, kekuatan cinta antara Baekhyun dan Kris."

Tao menatap kosong minuman di tangannya. "Cinta, yah?"

"Ti— tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kok!"

Tao menatap heran Chanyeol yang langsung panik melihat ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Tao dan membungkukan badannya. "Edison Huang, forgive me! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, kok!" Tao berdiri di atas tribun, membuatnya lebih tinggi sedikit dari Chanyeol. "Aku yakin, Yifan pasti mengingat kita! Kau sudah berjanji membantuku, Park!"

"Ada syaratnya!"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memberi aba-aba agar Tao mendekat kepadanya. Tao menurut dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Syaratnya adalah cium aku dulu."

"Eh?"

Chanyeol menatap lirih ekspresi terkejut di wajah Tao. "Seminggu lagi ada pertandingan basket nasional. Jika aku behasil mencetak three point sebanyak lima kali—" tatapan Chanyeol turun pada bibir Tao. "—cium aku."

"Chan…"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao dan tersenyum lirih. Dia tau, dia sedikit memaksa pemuda manis seperti panda itu.

"Pelajaran akan dimulai." Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Tao di belakangnya hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu. Dia sendirian di tempat ini. Rasanya sepi dan menakutkan jika sendirian. Dia tidak pernah sendirian seperti ini.

"Chanyeol…"

…selalu ada Chanyeol di sisinya.

Saat Yifan pergi, saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal…

"Chan, aku takut sendirian."

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**(Cuap-cuap Author : Holla! *joget morena* Lama banget, yah updatenya? Maklum, Kur. 2013 membuatku seperti disangkar emas/? Okay, seperti kebiasaan, moment KrisTao emang susah muncul kalau di chaps awal *ngupil* Btw, buat Tante Vera (gak tau dah dia baca FF ini apa kagak) pokoknya dia reader yang membuat Ming menjadi seonggok uke -_-") Hahaha… buat Exost, udah dibikin tiga part kena delete sama adik saya 'TERCINTA' dan itu adalah satu folder EXOST keapus-_-" *elus dada sampe rata***

**Sudah, yak? Aku cinta kalian ^^ Wo ai nimen :***

:BabyMingA:


End file.
